Innocent Eyes
by AllisonHope
Summary: She became a ‘Street Walking Hoe’ when she was 12 so she could afford a little bit of food. Now she is 14 and everyone in town knows her as ‘Wild Whore’. But when she took her business to the wrong person Chapter 3 up
1. Happy Birthday Baby

Okay! This is a new fic I am starting. I hope you guys likey!  
  
Innocent Eyes  
  
"Daddy," the 8-year-old said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Serenity, go back to bed." The man said with a gentle voice but you could see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Daddy, what's going on? Why do you have suitcases?" Serenity asked. She looked her daddy in the eye. She saw tears stream down his face.  
  
"Serenity, sweetie" he said choking out the words, "I have to go somewhere baby, somewhere far, far away." He bent down on one knee so he was eye level with her.  
  
"Are you going to come back?" She asked. She didn't understand why he was doing this.  
  
"No hunny, I'm not." he cried.  
  
"Then let me go with you" She sobbed. Tears began to flood her freckled face.  
  
"No baby, you've got to, you've got to take care of your mommy for me. Can you do that Serenity?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes daddy, I can do that." Serenity whispered.  
  
"Serenity Devante, I will never forget you baby, I love you." he cried. He got up on both feet and was about to walk out the door when she jumped on him.  
  
"Daddy, I love you too!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. He dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around his daughter's small form.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Will you tuck me in?" she asked him. He looked at her and cried even more.  
  
"Okay baby. I will." He said  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
It has been three years since Serenity Devante saw her father walk out the door with a suitcase in his hands. She is now 11-years-old.  
  
Her freckles are now gone, and she had long black silky hair, and cold blue eyes. She was still a sweet girl though. Tomorrow is her birthday. She will be twelve. And she couldn't wait. Her mom was out buying a birthday cake. The doorbell suddenly rang. She got up and opened he door. Nobody was there. She looked in the road and saw a car drive away. She looked at the man. Then a voice went through her head.  
  
'Serenity Devante, I will never forget you baby, I love you'  
  
"Daddy!" She whispered. She was about to close the door when she saw a package on the ground. She picked it up and went inside. She sat down on her bed and looked at the package.  
  
'Should I open it?' she thought. She untapped in and looked inside. There was a letter.  
  
'Serenity,  
  
Hey baby! I've missed you so much. I have seen you grow up through the years. I wish I could still tuck you in at night. So you're going to be twelve tomorrow huh? That's amazing. Remember when I told you to never grow up? I wanted you to stay eight forever. But that can never ever happen can it? Only pictures preserve the age. Well baby, I've got to go. Happy Birthday,  
  
Love, Sean Devante'  
  
She smiled at the letter. She waited 10 minutes and her mom still wasn't home. She decided to call her.  
  
"Hey mom when will you be home?" She asked  
  
"I'm on my way Hun."  
  
"Okay I love you" Serenity said  
  
"I love you t...." Her mother's words were cut off by a big crash.  
  
"Mom!?" She screamed, "Mommy?! What's going on?" All she heard were her mothers screams and distant voices. Then the phone cut off, and then the dial tone.  
  
She started to silently cry. She ran out side and looked down the street and could see people start to gather around. She ran as fast as she could until she reached her destination.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked a lady.  
  
"Some lady in a white Honda Civic was hit by an 18-wheeler."  
  
"Momma." She whispered she ran up to the car and saw her mother inside struggling.  
  
"Mommy!" Serenity cried.  
  
Her mom looked at her crying.  
  
"Mommy! You can't leave me! Daddy already did! I can't lose you too!" She screamed. Everybody that was watching was crying.  
  
Her mom turned to her and said, "Serenity, I'm not going to leave you, I promise, I'll always be with you. Happy Birthday baby, I love you" She closed her eyes slowly. And didn't open then again.  
  
"Mommy!" She screamed. The next thing she saw were police cars and ambulances surrounded her.  
  
"Let's get her out of here." One said  
  
"Don't bother!" She yelled, "You're too late. Why do you bother helping people? It doesn't do any good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's dead, my mother is dead! Because you were late! Now I don't have anybody! Happy Birthday to me!"  
  
OKAY! THIS IS CHAPTER ONE! DID U LIKE IT? I DID...HEHE WELL ME AND MY OTHER WRITER STACEY ARE STARTING CHAPTER 2 IN ABOUT 5 MINUTES! HERE IS A CAST QUOTE!  
  
"Those cats outta San Bernardino are tuff" Zigzag/Max Kasch Holes Audio Commentary 


	2. Big Mistake

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YAY I FEEL LOVED! HEHE! WELL ANYWAYZ! I JUST GOT BACK FROM PRACTICE AND HERE IS CHAPTER 2!  
  
_________________  
  
Serenity woke up in a nice comfy bed the next day. She didn't recognize the place.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself  
  
"You're in the Bronx." She heard a girl say. She looked up and saw a Spanish girl with blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked the girl.  
  
"Solana Izquierdo (pronounced So-laWna) but everyone calls me Lana (again...LaWna)"  
  
"Why am I here?" Serenity asked her as she sat up.  
  
"Well I was walking down the street when I saw you running. You looked upset so I followed you. You collapsed in an alley. So I got a cab to take us here."  
  
Serenity looked closely at what Lana was wearing. A really short black skirt and a black tub top with black boots.  
  
"Um...Lana? How old are you?" Serenity asked her.  
  
"I'm eleven. You're probably wondering why I'm dressed like this. Well, when I was 9, my parents died and I ran away. I needed money really bad. That's when I met Deon. He took care of me. And when I turned ten, he had me work for him. So now I'm known at Lana the Call Girl. What's your name?"  
  
"Serenity." She studied the room more. It looked like a mansion bed room. She looked at the door and some guy walked in.  
  
"Oh, I see that she is up." he said. He had black hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Serenity," Lana said, "This is Deon. Deon, this is Serenity."  
  
"How do you do Serenity?" he asked  
  
"I'm fine." Serenity answered getting used to this place.  
  
"How old are you dear?" he asked.  
  
"Well. Is today June 18?" She asked.  
  
"Yes it is." he replied.  
  
"Then I'm 12." she smiled.  
  
"Oh Birthday!" Lana shrieked excitedly, "Deon! We have to throw her a party!"  
  
"I know! Serenity we will need to go shopping and get you some, well, nastier clothes."  
  
"Um...why?"  
  
"Because if you're going to be in the business, you're going to have to look like you're in the business."  
  
"Business?" Serenity asked  
  
"Serenity," Lana said, "How would you like to have whatever you want, whenever you want?"  
  
"I'd love it!" She smiled  
  
"Then become a Call-Girl." Deon said.  
  
"You mean a-a Street Walker? Ho? Whore?" She yelled  
  
"It isn't that bad Serenity." Lana laughed. "I started last year and I can have whatever I want."  
  
"Well, okay. I guess so."  
  
"Great! Now we have to go shopping." Deon said.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Serenity try this on." Lana said as she threw her a white skirt and a black tub top.  
  
About 5 minutes past when Serenity called from the dressing room.  
  
"Deon, Lana, I'm not to sure I'm comfortable in this."  
  
"Let us see."  
  
She walked out. The skirt was very, very short and the tub top fit tightly.  
  
"Serenity you look amazing." Deon said.  
  
"You're the best looking whore I've ever seen." Lana joked.  
  
"Well, thanks, I think."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
It has been 2 years and the girls have developed an unbelievable friendship. Serenity is now 14, and Lana is 13. Deon was taking them shopping for the summer.  
  
"Deon, how's this?" Serenity asked as she came out in a black bikini with a little playboy bunny on it.  
  
"Baby it's wonderful." He said. He was looking her up and down when Lana came out in her bikini. It was pink outlined in black and it barely covered her chest.  
  
"Lana! Wow! That's amazing." He said.  
  
She went back to change. When the girls came out Deon was waiting for them. The girls each had on new outfits. Serenity was wears a black mini skirt with a black see through top and knee-high boots. Lana was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white fish net muscle shirt that stooped just below her chest. Even though Lana was the youngest, she wore the more revealing clothes. She liked to take chances. Same with Serenity, just not as often.  
  
"Hey Deon, may Lana and I walked home and possibly pick up some business on the way?" Serenity asked while batting her lashes. Deon didn't let them walk home much.  
  
"Ya Deon. We would really appreciate it if you let us." Lana said as she rubbed up against him.  
  
"Okay girls." He said as he got in his car.  
  
As they were walking home, they spotted a guy probably in his mid 20's. He had brown hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Hey." Serenity said as she went up to him.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"May WE help you?" Lana said as she giggled. She tossed her hair back behind her shoulder.  
  
"How old are you girls?" He asked.  
  
"18." Serenity replied. They always lie about there age.  
  
"17." Lana said.  
  
"I mean really." he said. He wasn't fooled.  
  
"14."  
  
"13."  
  
"Well girls would you like to follow me please?" He asked.  
  
"Sure" they said as they followed him...  
  
Little did the girls know that he was an undercover cop.  
  
DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? HOPE U DID. I DECIDED TO PUT ANOTHER GIRL IN THIS FIC...HENCE WHY LANA'S THERE. HEHE. WELL GUYS! MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. YAY. HEHE WELL HERE IS AN ACTORS QUOTE.  
  
"Max you crack-head," Jake M. Smith. Audio Commentary Holes, Scene, When Zigzag says that KB stands for Keith Barringger. 


	3. Torque and Blade

HEY GUYS! IM SORRY I TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! I'M SORRY! WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 3. OH AND THE CAST QUOTE  
  
"They wanted me to come out of the shower like a strip tease hey Hey HEY!" Shia LaBouf. Audio Commentary.  
  
____________________________________________________~  
  
"I can't believe we were so freaking stupid. We should have known that was a freaking cop" Serenity said as her and Lana were on the bus to Camp Green Lake.  
  
"Yeah, well at least we didn't have to deal with Deon." Lana said.  
  
"What do you mean." Serenity asked.  
  
"Well before you came, I accidentally tried to get a guy and he turned out to be a cop. But he let me go with just a warning. But Deon made a pretty big deal about it and I couldn't see out of my right eye for a week." Lana said.  
  
"Oh. Are we there yet? I'm getting hot in these pants." Serenity yelled to the guard. She was wearing tight black pants that were all torn up and a black corset top. Her hair went strait down to the middle of her back.  
  
"I'm not hot." Lana joked.  
  
"Of course not you're like not wearing anything." The guard yelled  
  
"Yes I am." Lana yelled back. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white muscle shirt that stopped about 5 inches above her belly button and was torn across the chest so you could see a black bra. (aren't I a ho? hehe)  
  
The bus suddenly came to a shaky stop. The guard came to the back of the bus and uncuffed them. They heard some man yell in the distance.  
  
"Why did you bring two hookers to an all boy's camp?" A short fat man yelled.  
  
"Because Camp Galaxy is only for violent girls." The bus driver said and the girls walked off of the bus.  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir. When you speak to me you will address me as Mr. Sir. You got that?" He asked as the girls walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." The girls replied.  
  
"Pendanski get the boys." Mr. Sir said talking to a short skinny man.  
  
"A tent, B tent, C tent, D tent, E tent. Get out here now." The guy yelled.  
  
About 20 guys walked out of the tents. Some yelling, 'Holy shit girls!' or, 'What's going on?'  
  
The boys surrounded Mr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir while looking at the girls with interest.  
  
"Now when I say your name and age stepped forward." Mr. Sir said.  
  
"Serenity Devante, 14." Serenity looked up and smiled sweetly.  
  
"She's cute." She heard someone say. She looked at the guy and laughed. He had a toothpick in his mouth and his face was dirty.  
  
"Solana Izquierdo, 13." Mr. Sir said.  
  
"It's Lana." She said with hate dripping her every word.  
  
She looked at a boy who was twitching.  
  
"Yo Twitch!" she heard as she watched a boy with thick glasses say, "I thought you only twitched when you saw a nice car."  
  
"Yeah well, she looks like a nice ride." The boy known as Twitch said (hehehehehe)  
  
Lana looked at him and smiled a little bit. He had to be about 15 years old.  
  
"Well girls you are going to be in A-tent." Mr. Pendanski said. The girls looked at the crown and saw a few boys jumping with excitement.  
  
"They must be from A-Tent." Serenity whispered to Lana. She giggled a little bit.  
  
The girls walked into A-Tent and saw two cots.  
  
"If Deon new that we were at an all boy's camp he would flip." Serenity said.  
  
"He does know where at an all boy's camp. The cops told him." Lana said as she sat down on her new and disgusting cot.  
  
"Who's Deon?" Some one asked. Lana turned around and saw a tan boy with black spiky hair and ice blue eyes. "Was he your pimp or something?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"You can say that." Lana said. He looked at her wide eyed and then he got a sick smile on his face and left.  
  
"Don't get to comfy with Blade. He's a bad dude. By the way I'm Torque." a guy said with brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go check this place out." Lana said as she left Serenity and Torque to talk alone.  
  
"Where is she really going?" Torque asked smiling.  
  
"She likes bad boys." Serenity laughed  
  
Lana was walking around when she read a door that said, 'Wreck Room'. She decided to check in out. She walked in and saw Blade sitting on a couch. She smiled to herself and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi Blade." She said as she crossed her legs and looked at him, "I'm Lana"  
  
"I know," he said as he looked at her and smiled, "Your the prostitute right?"  
  
"Screw you." she said as she got up.  
  
"When, where, how hard?" he asked. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"Well, probably never, but if I get really desperate and drunk which is highly doubtful because I don't know anybody who would want something like you, but IF it happens, it better be rough. I know I may only be 13, but I know what I like." She turned around and walked out and he followed close behind. When she was outside she was thrown up against a wall.  
  
"Well, slut. This being your first day, you aren't doing to well." He had her arms pinned up above her head.  
  
"You know," she whispered, "You're pretty hot when you're mad." she lied.  
  
He pushed his lips up against hers hard and roughed. She tried to scream.  
  
"What's that matter? I thought you liked it rough." He said as he licked his lips.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled.  
  
"Hell no. You're to hot to give up." he said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Let her go." She heard someone yell. When he turned around she quickly got out of his grasp and saw 6 guys (Sorry Zero and Caveman aren't gonna be in this). 2 dark skinned, 3 light skinned, and one Hispanic boy(X, Armpit, Ziggy, Twitch, Squid, and Magnet)  
  
"And who's gonna make me?" He asked as he grabbed her arm so she couldn't run.  
  
"Oh no man, you don't treat a lady like trash." A big black boy said. Lana smile at that.  
  
"And you don't do what you were arrested for and a correctional camp." Twitch said.  
  
"What he was arrested for?" Lana asked, "Rape?"  
  
"Yeah girl." The boy with glasses said.  
  
"You bastardo," Lana screamed at Blade as she yanked her arm out of his hand, "I hate you."  
  
She ran off to her tent and saw Serenity and Torque still talking...  
  
'This is going to be a long 2 years.' she thought...  
  
WELL THERE IS CHAPTER 3 DID YOU LIKE IT? i HOPE YOU DID~ Chickadee chickadee in my soup~ 


End file.
